when i found you
by eveny007
Summary: What he found inside that room wasn't only evidence. no, he found the woman who would make him forget every bad thing he had ever done. at least that is what he thought. OOC sasuke x Sakura


_**Hello guys please let me know what you think.**_

_**Also if you are going to send me a bad review about specifying how bad i am at writing, "please" don't because i believe this is somewhat helping me and you bringing me down as well as other here is a waste of time because we will only keep doing it. anyways please beautiful readers enjoy and review! thanks =) **_

* * *

"We are infiltrating pains mansion now sir," sasuke said threw his cell speaking to his captain. He was outside waiting for his team to raid the home of a famous mafia boss.

Putting the cellphone back on his left pocket he took his protective helmet from the van and moved forward signaling his team. The mansion was surrounded making sure no one would get out. Once the front door was clear sasuke followed by his team went inside and spread in different teams. The house was 3 stories and wide, neji took swept the first floor along with his team. Naruto took the second, while sasuke and 5 others took the 3rd.

"Clear," neji said.

"Clear," naruto fallowed.

Sasuke entered a master bedroom that at the time he thought bigger than his entire apartment. He moved towards every door only to find nothing. He gave a loud sigh of irritation; he couldn't possibly know they were coming unless someone on the inside warned him. He walked out of the room heading down the long expensive stairs. He was angry because once again, pain had gotten away.

"The house was empty and by the looks of it they left with just the clothes on their back, "neji pointed out to sasuke while he watched him go down the stairs.

"FUCK!," sasuke screamed punching the wall next to him in irritation. He can feel the sweat from his head running down his face, his eyes were burning and he could feel a headache coming from all this.

"Sir you might want to head to the garden, I think we found something." Lee said holding his earpiece

Sasuke's team along with naruto headed to the back of the house. The garden seemed more like a city park. It had all kinds of different trees, a pool, thousands of flowers, and weirdly small rabbits everywhere. Sasuke walked towards lee and didn't see anything until he pointed to the floor. it was a metal door, not too big and not so small.

"They were covering the door under this statue, not very well I must say." Lee said

"Open it, I'm going in" sasuke said with no fear in his voice. At least that's what his team thought. The truth was sasuke was scared shitless of what could be under this thing. He has seen enough horrifying things working for Special Forces; he didn't need any more of it. They opened the door to find a ladder stuck to the edge. Sasuke climbed down with his team following behind.

"turn on you lights" sasuke said noticing how dark it was. He looked around the long hall to see another door at the end.

"Another door ahead of me naruto." Sasuke said walked slowly towards it. He reached the knob and slowly turned it. "it's open" he said to his team.

"ready?" lee asked sasuke.

"Ready" sasuke answered trying to act calm. He quickly opened the door and went inside scanning the room. His light stood in the corner of the room and what he saw he would never forget. Once lee had found a light switch everyone gasped so loud it almost sounded like an echo.

"teme? What do you see?" naruto asked frustrated he couldn't go under with the rest of the team.

"Holy shit naruto! You are not going to believe this but we are staring at a bunch of huge capsules!" lee said to naruto in disbelieve.

"What? Capsules! And what's inside?" naruto asked

"Woman." sasuke answered just staring at what they had discovered. He would've rather had drugs inside of this room. Sasuke saw as they carefully took the capsules back to the hospital to make sure the woman were fine, but as he walked towards the next one he swore he saw the girls hand twitch. He thought maybe they were just in a coma and it's a common body reaction but as he stepped closer he would've never thought the next thing he would see green emerald eyes snapping open and starring back him.

"SHES AWAKE! MEDIC?! THIS GIRL IS AWAKE!" sasuke shouted what felt like from the top of his lungs. He went closer to the glass and put his on it looking at the girl.

"ITS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT OK! WERE HERE TO HELP!" sasuke yelled hoping the girl would hear him. She instantly nodded witch was a good thing, meaning she spoke English. He also couldn't help but notice how naked she was which surprisingly made him blush. But it was a good thing he was covered with his helmet they only thing the girl could see was his eyes. She put her hand on the mask she was wearing to breathe hoping to take it out.

Sasuke quickly reacted "NO NO ! DON'T! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MIGHT DO TO YOU IF YOU TAKE IT OUT SO JUST FOR NOW PLEASE LEAVE IT …I PROMISE I WILL GET YOU OUT!" the girl slowly took her small hand from the mask and laid it on the glass.

"Were going to take her back to the hospital and hope taking them out of the capsules won't be a danger sir." The medic told sasuke and he agreed with a nod.

He stood in the room watching them take her and he didn't know what it was but he found an instant liking to her. he looked down on the floor and noticed he was stepping on a piece of paper, sasuke slowly removed it from his show to make sure it doesn't tare and reads what is on it.

"Ino I need you to see something" sasuke called to ino who was part of Forensics although she looked like a dumb blonde bimbo, she was very smart in her field. She took the paper from him and analyzed it until it became clear to her.

"It's a small part of formula, meaning this was a lab and all the evidence and document were probably taken" she looked at the edge of the small piece of paper and looked at sasuke again "or burnt"

"hn, its obvious he was also trying to take the girls but didn't have time. So instead he took the formula probably to repeat the process of what he was doing." Sasuke said to ino to who in response shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room.

"What the fuck is going on here!" sasuke whispered to know one.


End file.
